


Birthday gift

by MilyV



Series: aphrarepairsweek2018 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNed, Fluff, M/M, NedDen, i tried to write a funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: The Netherlands tried to do something for his partner, since it was his birthday.





	Birthday gift

He was desperate. It was his birthday and he didn’t have a clue about what to get him. What was he supposed to give to a man that already had pretty much everything? Sure, he could have schedule a trip or something, but they had so much work that it was really hard to have the same free days.

Netherlands decided to ask via text message to the person that he knew that he could trust to come up with a solution.

_Bake. Come on, Ned. We all know that your kitchen is pristine and sacred. But I feel you are ready to take that step. Bake him something._

Was he ready for that? He had only done some stuff for his sibilings. Were Denmark and him in a serious relationship? They had been allies for a very long time, they had fun together, they had already told each other “I love you”… Netherlands had a sudden realization: They were in a committed and closed relationship. It was time to show Denmark his amazing baking skills. Belgium wasn’t the only one that was good making chocolates.

Netherlands took a long sigh. Oh, he was going to miss that clean kitchen. It was so clean, that one could see your reflect over the floor. This was going hurt so much, yet he couldn’t wait to see the happiness on Denmark’s face. He was worth the effort.

 

What Netherlands was completing ignoring was the fact that Denmark had decided to spend that day with him. He thought it would be funny if he could surprise him. He already knew where Netherlands kept an extra key, courtesy of Belgium.

“What a great woman she is” Denmark said to himself while entering Netherlands’ house.

He asked himself if he was invading Netherlands’ territory. Whatever, he didn’t really care. All he wanted was to see his partner again.

He put his shoes next to the entrance and trying to copy a ninja movie that he recently saw, he started to walk on his toes.

The smell that was coming from the kitchen was the first thing that was brought to his attention. Denmark shook his head, it was impossible that his boyfriend was baking. He never ever used his kitchen. Yet he decided to investigate. Maybe Belgium was there.

When he reached the door, he stood there and his eyes were wide open as windows. He discovered that the Netherlands, was in fact, baking.

“What the fuck?” Denmark shouted and he promptly covered his mouth.

Netherlands jumped scared, scattering the flour all over the place. He took a step forward, but he slipped and he spilled the milk that was on the table. It was a complete mess.

“Sorry!” Denmark couldn’t stop laughing at his boyfriend’s looks. He was covered by flour and his hair appeared like snow just fall into it.

Netherlands took a deep sigh. He wanted to be mad but he couldn’t. Yes, his kitchen was a disaster. Yes, it would take forever to clean it up. But all he could do was to take a really deep breath.

“I was so supposed to go to your place later” Netherlands said, confused by the fact Denmark was standing there.

“You and a lot of people” Denmark rolled his eyes “Hey, I wanted to spend this day with my man, what’s wrong with that?” He asked while he tried to approach his partner.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Netherlands warned his boyfriend. He wasn’t even trying to get up, considering that he just lost all his dignity in front of Denmark.

But Denmark didn’t listen to him, as usual, and he also slipped. Sadly for the Netherland, he ended up throwing the eggs that were near of the end of the table. They all cracked into the floor and Denmark could hear a deep sigh from his boyfriend.

Denmark crawled until he was sitting next to the Netherlands and he grabbed his hand.

“The fact that you tried to bake something for me, means a lot—“

The timer suddenly beep and Denmark was bewildered.

“Your cake is ready” The Netherlands stood up and he opened the oven. While it still lacked the final details, it was completely done.

“What? But I thought—“

Netherlands let slip a smirk.

“If you thought that I have failed, then you are wrong” While he wasn’t really happy about the current state of his kitchen, at least he was able to reach his goal.

“You actually baked something for me?!” Denmark almost jumped from the floor.

“Well, since you have interrupted the process, you are going to help me” The Netherlands stated. He saw the bright eyes of his partner staring at the cake.

Denmark approached the Netherlands and he kissed him right on the lips. He couldn’t hide his happiness.

“I love you, Ned” Denmark whispered near his lips. He giggled, because Ned was covered in flour. Oh, he was going to need a bath very soon.

“Happy Birthday, you dork” He replied. Even though his kitchen was a disaster and things didn’t completely turn the way he had hoped,  that smile, that wide and bright smile made it seen like everything was going to be just perfect.


End file.
